This is an application for one year of support under a NIDA Small Grant to develop and demonstrate a procedure for studying cocaine self-administration by the intranasal route in monkeys. Intranasal insufflation appears to be the most common route of administration for cocaine in man. Available human data indicate that this drug is more slowly absorbed after "snorting" than after intravenous injection or "free-base" smoking. The "principle of temporal contiguity" suggests that a drug should more compellingly drive further self-administration if the drug is more immediately available following self-administration behavior, and intranasal sufflation appears to make the drug less immediately available than when cocaine is taken by the intravenous or pulmonary routes. Our clinical experience indicates that, indeed, patients accelerate their self-dosing more quickly when using the drug by pulmonary or intravenous routes, in comparison to the intranasal route. We find no studies of intranasal self-administration of cocaine by animals. Moreover, we are unaware of any reports of techniques or procedures for studying intranasal self-administration of drugs in animals. This application proposes to develop equipment appropriate for intranasal self-administration of cocaine by Macaca nemestrina monkeys. We will manufacture a rotating magazine with each chamber of the magazine loaded with a measured dose of cocaine HCl. Discrete bursts of air pressure will drive cocaine from one of these chambers through a flexible cannula into the animal's nose. The magazine then will rotate the next cocaine-loaded chamber into position. The animal will activate this mechanism with familiar manipulanda, through standard logic hardware. After initial demonstration of the equipment, using a fixed ratio-1 schedule, we will examine responding by two monkeys for up to five different doses on a fixed-interval 5-minute schedule. The major purposes of this one-year project are to develop and test a procedure for intranasal self-administration of cocaine, and to complete preliminary studies which could produce specific hypotheses to be tested in subsequent projects.